


Of All Times

by zhangjunist (Danxk)



Series: z h a n g j u n i s m [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, ZHANGJUN RISE!, basically a banana boys fic hehe, fluff? uhm just find out lol, lol, yanjun is really sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/zhangjunist
Summary: We all have a cute little friend like Lin Chaoze





	Of All Times

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is my first idol prod fanfic im warning yall it's been months since the last time i wrote a fic and a bit steamy at this rate so please bear with the rust lol
> 
> ps. i had to alter their room arrangements, it's my fic anyway soooo

**Episode 9**

**Week 7**

**Concept Evaluation**

 

“How’s your practice?” Yanjun asks as he casually lies down on one of the lower bunk beds in Zhangjing’s shared room.

“Good. I just had to teach Ziyi how to make use of his voice other than his B-O-O-G-I-E Wang Ziyi,” Zhangjing says while going through his clothes to look for anything comfortable to wear that evening. Something soft and warm might do. He’s still marvelling how summer is coming but the weather is still cool at early morning, before the sun rises.

Yanjun sits up from the bed and puts his copy of their song, firewalking on the small table, he looks at Zhangjing and smiles—a proud, fond smile. He’s been asking Zhangjing on tips on how to sing the song better. Zhangjing critics like a real mentor and he loves it. He also loves it when Zhangjing just casually joins him in singing a line or two, what heaven would it be if they sing the song together.

The thought makes Yanjun smile unconsciously, only did he catches himself doing it like a dumb creature when Zhangjing was already standing in front of him with a scared expression and open mouth.

Mouth…

Yanjun repeats it to himself and swallows.

He had always like Zhangjing’s smile, the way his lips stretch and his cute bunny teeth shows.

Lips…

Again, Yanjun swallows, only this time he breaks their eye contact as his gaze travels down to Zhangjing’s lips.

Zhangjing this time, has followed Yanjun’s gaze and swallows along with him. He automatically closes his mouth but did not forget to swipe his tongue over his lower lip to moisten its dry surface. It was supposed to be an innocent action, because why won’t you moisten it when it’s dry?

But that small action got Yanjun clenching and unclenching the sheets under him.

“Yanjun…” Zhangjing calls and Yanjun feels a tiny spark in his tummy, wanting to respond.

Yanjun wants to grab him, push him on the wall, or maybe carry him to the table and put himself snug in between the elder’s legs—anything, anything just to keep himself close, closer to Zhangjing. And maybe have Zhangjing’s fingers run and through his hair, while he pulls the elder’s hair to tip it better, so he can kiss him deeper. Until he could shove his tongue ‘til Zhangjing’s throat.

Yanjun was not sure if he said everything in his mind out loud or maybe it’s just htat Zhangjing wants it too because he has started walking towards Yanjun and the younger could only groan when he realized that Zhangjing had dropped himself on his lap so he’s straddling him and it’s closer, ever so closer than Yanjun could have ever imagined and wished at that moment. But it was perfect. It was exactly how he has wanted them to be.

Zhangjing has his head lowered, his gaze downward and shy. As is he wasn't the one who initiated their position, like he was some poor little bunny about to be devoured by a big bad wolf.

Yanjun could no longer remember when was the first time he saw Zhangjing this shy and this close. It makes him admire the features and curves of his face. _Beautiful_ , he thinks. He has always heard and watch Zhangjing praise him for his features but little does he realize that Zhangjing, himself, is beautiful.

People just does not see it often, because Zhangjing keeps his funny façade. But if Yanjun would be given a limited time to live, he'd choose to spend it whole on staring at Zhangjing's beauty.

“Zhangjing, are you sure?” Zhangjing lifts his eyes slowly. Yanjun chants, _fuck fuck fuck_ in his mind because Zhangjing is so breathtaking when he does that.

Zhangjing could feel his heart racing. _What am I doing_? He keeps on asking and scolding himself, btu he’s already there, he has taken the steps and climbed on Yanjun’s lap. _Shit_ , he thinks, _I haven’t thought I would be this daring_ , but Yanjun is too handsome to care if he looked stupid and desperate. A meal is served in front of you, why not devour it?

Zhangjing nods and slowly puts his arms around Yanjun’s shoulders. His fingers playing at the younger’s nape. Yanjun’s breath hitches. The touch was too electrifying, pleasurable, it’s too hard to deny it.

“Zhangjing…” Yanjun calls, closing his eyes and leaning to Zhangjing’s touch.

Zhangjing could feel his throat run dry, Yanjun’s voice is an octave lower than usual. _Oh gods, did I save a country in my past life? Or maybe I 'm Confucius’ great great great great grandson_?

“Zhangjing, kiss me.” Yanjun says, but it sounded more like a hiss.

Zhangjing does not stop his hands from playing the back of Yanjun’s head. He adjusts himself and Yanjun growls, _fuck it_ , Yanjun curses in his mind.

Zhangjing’s mouth fell open.

He felt it.

He felt _Yanjun’s_ under him.

It fuelled his desire and calling. A strong wave of heat hits him as he moves again. Again. He repeats it until Zhangjing is moving himself alone on top of him and Yanjun’s hands are digging deep into his waists and a parade of _shits_ in his mind as he bites his lips and tries to meet Zhangjing’s moves.

“K-Kiss me…” Zhangjing moans. Oh, it’s just the best thing about good vocalists, even their moans sound so musical it was hard for Yanjun to decline.

Zhangjing breathes into Yanjun’s mouth and it’s the sexiest he’s seen of Zhangjing. Yanjun moves his lips against Zhangjing, Zhangjing does the same. They were playing. They were dancing, steps and rhythm they made and only them knew. It was beautiful, captivating. Their kiss was taking its time, it was slow languid and passionate. They can feel in their lips how much they’ve wanted it. Every twist and turn makes the heat in their guts churn more. It felt like a great beast is about to come out. And Zhangjing starting to ride in a good rhythm isn’t helping on keeping the monster away.

Yanjun groans. It was deep and wanting. Zhanngjing's nervous but he knows exactly how to tame the beast. How to play with that pretentious big bad wolf and let out the inner soft kitty inside him.

“A-ah…” Zhangjing’s hands start to tremble at the first touch of Yanjun’s cold fingers against his warm skin from staying long in the room. Yanjun’s cold fingers sent direct shivers through his spine and electricity under his skin, raising the hair at the back of his head.

Yanjun successfully steals Zhangjing’s breath away as he enters the elder’s warm cavern. His warm, slick, textured tongue doing its works of magic, sending sparks all over Zhangjing body. Oh, how long he’s been waiting for this, waiting for Yanjun to finally take a short break and look at him directly in the eyes so he can do all things to him, with him. They weren’t sure who pulled away first but there’s that shit grin in Yanjun’s face when Zhangjing chased his lips for more. Zhangjing pouted and steeled himself on Yanjun’s lap as he waits for Yanjun’s  insulting tease but nothing came; Zhangjing looked for Yanjun’s eyes, meeting his gaze and oh, nothing ever felt more satisfying than Yanjun panting, breathless and flustered face staring up at him as he caress the soft, sensitive skin of his waist—and then it’s going up, up—but Yanjun has trained his eyes on Zhangjing, on his face as he watches the elder’s expression turn from innocently flustered to sensually inviting.

Zhangjing’s mouth fell open, his eyes closed halfway as he felt the younger’s long, rough, cold fingers brushing over his nipple, grazing over its glory.

“Y-Ya—ha—Yanjun… please,” Zhangjing pleads, Yanjun groaned in response as Zhangjing pulled at his hair.

Zhangjing started moving again, but it was slow and light because Yanjun has started playing his nipple in between his fingers, pinching and flicking it that Zhangjing could not find the strength to protest—it was painful at times, but pleasure dominates over him.

Zhangjing has now bared his neck for Yanjun. The younger saw the opportunity—a delicious meal served. Licking his lips, with a hand behind Zhangjing, massaging his clothed ass cheek slightly as another hand is in front, currently finding its way to enter the elder’s sweatpants—when the sound of a door being unlocked resounded in the whole small room.

Zhangjing and Yanjun immediately stopped midway and tried to separate, but it was too late because the room that has been previously filled of moans and groans is now filled by Lin Chaoze’s scream of horror.

It was like cold water was poured on their entirety as Yanjun and Zhangjing's minds work on a way to get out of the mess that Chaoze is about to unleash. 

When the three’s eyes met, all of them opened their mouths to say something but it all fell down to Chaoze’s screams and then there were footsteps and then the two banana boys are running around the small dorm. Chaoze’s size and footwork from years of mastering dancing got the better of Yanjun’s frightened at the same time angry heart. Even from a good three rooms away Yanjun can make out Chaoze’s high pitched screams of what he had just witnessed.

Yanjun wants nothing but for the ground to open and eat him whole. But he was sure he needs a very cold shower more than anything that anyone could offer at the moment.

 

Meanwhile, Zhangjing is left in their room making a concrete plan on how to catch and slaughter a hamster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> chaoze is the real mvp
> 
> ps. im thinking whether to make this a drabble collection or nah. help meeeee
> 
> pps. i want haohao to debut so bad, i need him on the team. i love his vocals so much and think of how much joy he would bring zhengkun if they all debut tgt rigghghghght????
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat @xiaoguinism](https://curiouscat.me/xiaoguinism) / [twitter @mylilghost](https://twitter.com/mylilghost)


End file.
